sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Monogamisten
Die Monogamisten ist die siebente Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie verbringt viel Zeit mit Mr. Big und muss zu ihrer Enttäuschung feststellen, dass er ihr nicht treu ist. Charlotte hat wiedereinmal den perfekten Mann gefunden, der allerdings etwas ihrer Meinung nach furchtbares von ihr möchte. Miranda hat plötzlich wieder Interesse an Skipper, als sie ihn mit einer anderen sieht und Samantha sucht eine neue Wohnung. Handlung Carrie und Mr. Big verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und genießen ihre Verliebtheit, weshalb sie ihre Freundinnen vernachlässigt. Carrie fühlt sich schuldig und erfährt viele Neuigkeiten: Miranda arbeitet an einem wichtigen Projekt, Samantha sucht eine neue Wohnung und Charlotte geht seit einiger Zeit mit Michael Conroy aus, den sie für den perfekten Mann hält. Das einzige, was sie an ihm stört ist, dass er unbedingt von ihr Oralsex will, doch Charlotte findet das furchtbar. Ihre Freundinnen finden das merkwürdig, da sie alle kein Problem damit haben und es teilweise sogar sehr mögen. Als die Freundinnen das Restaurant, in dem sie sich getroffen haben, sieht Carrie Mr. Big in einer Ecke mit einer anderen Frau, die er ihr als Julia Woods vorstellt. Carrie erfährt, dass es sich dabei um soetwas wie ein Date handelt und ist verletzt, dass er ihr nicht treu ist. Samantha ist auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wohnung und lässt sich von ihrer Maklerin Pamela verschiedene Objekte zeigen, doch sie ist mit den Preisen nicht zufrieden. Obwohl sie verspricht, nicht zu anderen Maklern zu gehen, trifft sie sich auch mit dem Makler Rick, der ihr weitere Wohnungen zeigt und mit ihr schläft. Carrie trifft sich am Abend mit Stanford. Seiner Meinung nach ist Monogamie out und er hat kein Problem damit, sich auch mit anderen zu treffen. Im Restaurant begegnen sie einem Bekannten von Standford, dem Autor Jarrod, der sie zu einer Party einlädt. Carrie hat keine Lust und am Abend ruft Big an, um das Treffen für den nächsten Tag noch einmal zu bestätigen und Carrie fühlt sich unsicher. Carrie trifft sich mit Miranda, um die Situation mit ihr zu besprechen. Da es ein warmer Abend ist, sitzen sie draußen und treffen durch Zufall auf Skipper und seine neue Freundin Alison. Sie plaudern kurz und Miranda reagiert eifersüchtig. Sie hatte mit Skipper Schluss gemacht, doch jetzt kommt er ihr plötzlich verändert und attraktiver vor. Sie kann sich nicht zurückhalten und ruft bei Skipper an. Er und Alison schlafen gerade miteinander, doch er geht trotzdem sofort ans Telefon, als er Mirandas Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter hört. Sie verabreden sich und Skipper macht sofort Schluss mit Alison. Charlotte und Michael gehen miteinander aus und er schlägt ihr vor, keine Dates mehr mit anderen zu haben und sie nimmt begeistert an. Carrie und Big gehen zu einer Party eines Bekannten von ihm. Sie sind gerade angekommen, als eine Frau Big schon mit einem Kuss auf den Mund begrüßt. Carrie fühlt sich unwohl, sagt jedoch nichts. Big stellt sie seinem Freund Max vor, der sie mit dem Namen Julia anspricht, was die Situation nicht verbessert. Big nennt sie seine Freundin und Carrie sagt darauf, dass sie gedacht hätte, sie würden nur miteinander schlafen, bevor sie geht. Big stellt sie zur Rede, doch Carrie erwähnt verärgert die ganzen anderen Frauen, bevor sie die Party verlässt. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass nur sie allein so tiefe Gefühle in dieser Beziehung hegt. Um sich abzulenken geht sie auf die Party, zu der sie von Stanfords Bekanntem Jarrod eingeladen wurde. Miranda und Skipper haben miteinander geschlafen und er sagt ihr, dass er mit Alison Schluss gemacht hat. Er erklärt ihr, wie ernst es ihm mit ihr ist und Miranda stellt klar, dass sie nichts Verbindliches will. Skipper wird wütend darüber, dass sie in ihm nur einen "Deckhengst" sieht und geht. Charlotte und Michael sind bei ihr Zuhause und er macht ihr viele Komplimente, doch als es wieder auf Oralsex hinauslaufen soll, sagt Charlotte ihm, dass sie das nicht möchte. Michael macht ihr klar, dass er nicht darauf für sie verzichten würde, auch wenn er in ihr die Frau zum Heiraten sehen würde und Charlotte verlässt ihn. Samantha trifft sich mit Rick in einer neuen Wohnung, die Samantha einfach perfekt findet. Sie beginnen, miteinander rumzumachen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeht und Samanthas andere Maklerin mit einem Paar in der Tür steht. Obwohl sie halb nackt ist, reagiert Samantha auf ihre übliche arrogante Art. Carrie verbringt einen schönen Abend mit Jarrod und als er sie fragt, ob sie mit zu ihm gehen würde, ruft sie Big an, um ihm zu sagen, dass auch sie nicht monogam sein will. Sie fordert von Big, dass er sofort zu ihr kommt. Durch ein Missverständnis wartet sie eine dreiviertel Stunde auf Big und fühlt sich schon versetzt, als er um die Ecke kommt und sich herausstellt, dass beide den Treffpunkt verwechselt haben. Sie reden über die Situation miteinander und Carrie bittet ihn in umständlichen Worten, für sie monogam zu werden. Zentrale Frage *Ist hier, in einer Stadt wie New York mit ihren unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, Monogamie einfach zu viel verlangt? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big - Julia Woods *Miranda Hobbes - Skipper Johnston - Alison *Charlotte York - Michael Conroy *Samantha Jones - Rick Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode